Exciting Weekend
by Harry50
Summary: AU. It disregards the seventh book and most of the sixth.  Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Draco.  Dumbledore tries a new "mad" idea to everybody's delight.
1. Chapter 1

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**A/N:** _This is an AU story. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Draco._

_It disregards the seventh book and most of the sixth._

_I normally do not endorse Draco/Hermione pairing, but this somehow became the best for this story._

**Prologue:**

It was the end of May. Harry was enjoying the first year free of threats, free of nightmares and free of pains at his scar. The scar even seemed to be fading – no longer the violent red it used to be. Voldemort had been destroyed the previous summer, when he tried to foolishly attack at Bill's wedding. He wasn't aware of all the charms cast upon The Burrow, making it a more formidable fortress than even Hogwarts. It didn't look like a fortress, though.

Fleur and Bill were already a married couple for almost an hour when Dumbledore got an urgent message requesting his presence at the Ministry. The death eaters arrived a minute after he left, seeming quite sure that they will face no obstacle in securing the place for their master, who intended to make a show out of killing Harry Potter. It didn't go according to their plan, though. The wards, seemingly ineffective, were designed to stun whoever passed through them with a delay that varied between five seconds and two minutes. They also replaced all wands passed through them with rubber ducks – courtesy of Fred and George. The death eaters, once immobilized, were positioned around the guests, holding in their paralyzed hands some rubber wands – these were also donated by the twins. Voldemort arrived five minutes later, looked at the guests held at wand tip and smiled triumphantly. He had no time to even notice his wand had turned into a rubber duck when several stunners hit him before Harry sent the final "_Reducto_" which left only some blood spots where Tom Riddle's body fell down.

It was a clean victory for the light and made Fleur's and Bill's wedding a most memorable one.

During this seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry could do as he pleased. Everybody treated him as a hero. Even Snape, once the constant threat of his former master had been removed, proved to be almost agreeable. This didn't make him a better teacher, though.

**Wednesday Evening:**

Harry was now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, between Ginny on his left (closer to his heart, so she said) and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione's hand and whispering in her ear, making her smile. Somewhat further along the table one could see Lavender and Seamus hugging tightly, as if they were alone. Harry wondered where Parvati might be. Probably sharing a broom closet with one of the boys, he assumed.

Dinner was perfect, as usual. People were already rising, intending to leave the hall, when Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"As the headmaster of this school I have an announcement which you might be interested to hear," he said. "Good evening, Miss Patil. I see you have finally favored us with your presence," he added as Parvati tried to sneak in.

Everybody laughed for a moment, and then turned back, looking towards the headmaster.

"As you all know, I'm quite famous for my achievements in different fields of magic. I'm also known for my eccentricity, which some even call madness," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I've decided to give these another reason to call me mad."

The whole school erupted in whispers. Nobody knew what to expect.

"You have all studied muggle habits to some extent. This weekend we are going to practice one of them, namely – Naturism. We are going to make the most of the fine weather of this season and walk around wearing nothing, as is the naturist way."

This time he had to wait much longer for the whispering to stop. The headmaster looked quite smug, yet his deputy seemed utterly shocked and none of the other professors seemed to enjoy the idea.

"Starting Friday night – at midnight – to be precise, nobody is to wear any clothing for forty-eight hours – that is until Sunday night at midnight. We shall all enjoy the weather and spend most of the weekend around the lake, on the lawns and in the gardens. We shall play social games and may even engage in some light sports activity, just as naturists do. I'll give you further details on Friday evening."

A third year girl raised her hand. The headmaster nodded in her direction.

"Some girls may need to wear something..." she started reluctantly.

"You are referring to the menstrual period, aren't you?"

The girl nodded, turning all red.

"I'll make sure to have tampons of all sizes ready in the girl lavatories. Madam Pomfrei can advice you on the proper use of these."

"Will bathrobes be allowed?" asked another girl.

"Only in the bathrooms," he replied.

As the headmaster turned to sit again, Harry noticed the death-glares McGonagall was sending at him.

'It will surely be a very interesting weekend' he thought.

Harry only nodded absently as Ginny talked about the new announcement all the way to their dorms. "What does he think he is? This is not even funny. How can I ever get out of my room wearing absolutely nothing? Do you really think I'd like everybody to see what I was saving for you alone?"

Harry noticed other girls acting similarly. Hermione looked shocked. She didn't say a word since the headmaster's announcement. Some of the girls seemed not to mind, though. He saw Luna leaving the great hall with a dreamy smile – but that didn't mean anything, really, when considering Luna. Lavender and Parvati seemed to have some ideas about the weekend. They talked and giggled at the table and continued when they reached the common room. None seemed too concerned.

The boys kept quiet until they were back in their own dorm.

"We're going to see all the girls in the buff!" chanted Dean.

"And we may even have a chance to touch them during those silly games," added Seamus.

"I thought you had enough with Lavender," teased him Ron.

"Do you have enough with only Hermione?" he was teased back. Ron's face turned red. Harry knew that nothing more than kisses and hugs happened between his two best friends, but others seemed to be sure they had already gone the whole way.

"It will be awkward, though, walking with no clothes," admitted Neville, blushing as well.

"You have nothing to worry about. One look between your legs and all the girls will be queuing in front of you," teased Dean. After sharing the same dorm and bathroom for almost seven years they all knew the timid boy was quite impressively equipped.

"You will probably find nothing new about it," said Dean to Harry. "You've probably discovered already all there is..."

"Are you **mad**? Ron would kill me if I say anything. I would rather not say a word about my relationship or else I'm doomed!"

Ron glared at Harry, as if to confirm his words. The truth was that Ginny and Harry were already using the room of requirements regularly, as well as several deserted classrooms and some broom-closets. Ginny could never get enough of Harry, but he found no cause for complaints, yet telling this to any of her brothers was out of the question.

Harry wondered what Hermione would do. He knew she was a very private person. She normally took her showers when her roommates were either sleeping or busy, but never in the presence of other girls. She might try and hide in her bed for the whole weekend, he thought. That would not be good for her and he really hoped she wouldn't. It would be a rare chance to see how she really looked.

**Friday Evening:**

Friday dinner came too soon for some, not soon enough for others. All the students were in the great hall, waiting for Dumbledore's additional explanations about the weekend. As they were finishing their meal, the Headmaster stood up.

"As I've already told you two days ago, all clothing is prohibited for forty eight hours, starting at midnight. If you try to put on any clothes, they will vanish and reappear only two days later, but not necessarily in the same place. This also means you should probably wear nothing for bed tonight, unless you want it to vanish."

He looked smugly at the students. "The list of activities offered for the weekend is now posted on the boards in your common rooms. I wish you all a very pleasant weekend!"

A Slytherin girl stood up. "Will the staff undress as well?" she asked.

"Of course!" answered the Headmaster. "It would be unthinkable otherwise, although, I must admit, you may find out you'd rather see most of them clothed."

Hermione looked very subdued the rest of the evening. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. Ron tried his best to comfort her, but he only managed to make her angrier. Finally they all went to sleep. Harry reminded his roommates to go to bed nude, as they were bound to wake up nude in any case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Saturday Morning:**

Harry was the first to wake up the next morning. Considering the snores coming from the other beds it was a miracle he could sleep at all. Remembering he should look best in his birth clothes, he took a shower, shaved well and used liberal amounts of after-shave lotion. He even tried to comb his hair, but failed.

By the time he finished, his roommates were waking up. "Let's wait for the girls in the common room" he suggested. They all agreed.

Some first-year students were already waiting there. Harry was surprised to notice that about half of them were girls, although he needed to look twice to be sure.

Most of the boys were already waiting in the common room before the older girls started coming. Each was greeted with cheers and whistles. Some blushed deeply. Other tried to act normally, as if it was no different than being clothed and a few made a show of it, like Lavender, who stopped on each step, flaunting her hair around and moving her hips in very suggestive ways.

The common room was already emptying, as the younger students were leaving for breakfast, yet Ginny, Hermione and Parvati were not down yet.

It took some more time before Parvati came down. Harry thought she looked like an Indian goddess. Her black hair was plaited and went down her back, revealing magnificent front for everybody to appreciate. Her breasts were firm and her nipples erect and dark. Her flat stomach descended to a dark triangle of hair, crowning long shapely legs. She looked more like a beautiful bronze statue than like a real woman.

A minute later they heard Ginny coming down, even before seeing her. She had her hair arranged as a waterfall around her freckled face, reaching to the top of her white, round breasts which sported rosy nipples. Her fiery pubic hair was trimmed, making her folds quite visible, and her long legs which propelled her body sensuously attracted the boys' attention to that area even more. Harry felt his body respond, and noted that the other boys responded similarly. Ginny was a very sexy young woman, that was sure, and the angry glares from Ron could do nothing about it.

Ten minutes later they were still waiting for Hermione. Harry turned to Lavender. "Can you check what is going on with Hermione. She shouldn't skip breakfast and she shouldn't stay in her bed the whole weekend."

"I'll check on her," said Ginny before Lavender could respond. She climbed the stairs and they heard the door opening and closing. It took a few more minutes before they heard the door opening again. Reluctant steps were heard on the stairs before they could see Hermione, with Ginny staying a step behind her.

"What have you done to your hair?" wondered Ron loudly.

Hermione looked up at him. Her brown hair was not bushy now. It was flowing in gentle waves around her head, caressing her shoulders and covering her breasts down to their pink nipples. He breasts were firm, just like the rest of her body. She was holding a book which hid her pubic area, but her legs looked great and her figure was extremely feminine. Her cheeks were very red, although she used no make-up.

"How do I look?" she asked Ron in a small voice.

"You look fabulous!" replied Ron.

"If I didn't have Ginny at my side I would have said you look like a girl I'd like to marry," said Harry, and Ginny hit him playfully on his head.

"Shall we go? I'm damn starving!" reminded them Ron.

Hermione tried to hide behind the boys, still feeling extremely nervous about her nudity. Ginny, although she had initially opposed the whole idea, seemed to feel quite relaxed once she got the admiration looks from the boys. Lavender was actually making a scene every moment, clinging to Seamus, hugging him and pressing her ample curves into his slim body. She seemed to enjoy causing him an impressive erection, while he didn't seem too happy about it.

As they walked towards the great hall Seamus walked faster, with Lavender still clinging to him, leaving the others behind. Parvati and Neville had also disappeared somewhere along the way, leaving Hermione with only Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione was still walking half a step behind the others, as if trying to hide.

"Nice bum, Granger," said a voice behind them.

Hermione looked mortified while the other three turned around, wands at ready. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!" said Ron.

Draco raised his hand as if in despair. "Can't a man compliment a woman without being attacked? All I wanted was to tell Miss Granger how beautiful she looks. It's not a crime, you know."

Hermione turned around as well, still unable to believe what she had just heard. Draco gave her a compliment? That could only happen in a dream.

"You're even more beautiful when one looks at your front…" said Draco, "…but why do you take a book with you?"

He turned his head aside to read the book's title. "Advanced potions part three – that's the book I was looking for in the library. May I have a look? I just want to verify something."

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco had asked her nicely and it wouldn't be a good idea to respond rudely, yet giving him the book meant exposing her most intimate parts.

Draco's hand seemed to move forward, towards the book.

"Don't touch it!" hissed Ron, pointing his wand straight at Draco's chest.

"Here!" said Hermione, giving the book. She had to gather all of her Gryffindor courage to do so, but she didn't want to cause any violence, especially now, that Draco seemed to behave nicely. Her face turned even redder and she was looking at her feet, not daring to look anybody in the face.

"Thank you, Granger," said Draco. He opened the book, turned a few pages and read for a moment. "Ah, exactly what I expected," he murmured. He then gave the book back. "Nice bush as well," he complimented, gesturing towards the area Hermione was quick to cover with the book.

"Go away, Malfoy, and stay away!" said Ron in a menacing voice.

"I have a better idea," said Draco, kneeling in front of Hermione. He took something from his shoulder bag and held it up to her. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you accept my love and agree to become my lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

Hermione could hardly keep her legs from collapsing. While she harbored a soft spot for the handsome Slytherin prince, his behavior throughout the first six years had not endeared him to any Gryffindor and especially not to her, and he had all but ignored her during the seventh year. Yet his posture, his voice and the look in his eyes made her feel Draco was sincere with her, maybe for the first time in his life. It was also an act of bravery, proposing to her in front of her closest friends, especially as he wasn't accompanied by his goons.

She wasn't even sure why she said it, but she heard her voice as if it came from somebody else: "Yes, I will."

She was shocked by the implications of what she had just said, yet her eyes found Draco's hand, which was holding an exquisite ring. He stood up, took her hand tenderly and slid the ring on her finger. He then took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll not keep you any longer – I'm sure you are all hungry. I'll see you later at the lake." Draco turned and left the four Gryffindors who looked shocked.

"Have I seen it right? Has Draco proposed to Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"If what's on Hermione's finger is a ring, then you have seen right," said Harry.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron. "You are my girlfriend! How could that sneaky git propose to you?"

"Ron, mind your language! I've never been your girlfriend, although there were times I really wanted to be, and I would not allow you to speak that way of my fiancé."

"Your fiancé? He will call you 'mudblood filth' the first occasion he has!" Ron's voice was full of contempt.

"He hasn't done it for almost a year, and he had plenty of occasions to do it. He said he loved me and you were all witnesses. I believe he will treat me nicely."

"But you don't even love him. You love me!" insisted Ron.

"I only love you as a friend, the same way I love Harry. There were times I fancied you, but not recently."

Ron seemed deflated. "Oh…" was all he managed to say.

They met Luna near the doors of the great hall. Luna seemed to be indifferent to her nudity. She was wearing her normal radish earrings with an assorted necklace and nothing else. Her blonde hair was falling in waves on her shoulders and down to her smallish breasts which sported tiny pink nipples which could hardly be discerned against her pale skin. Her flat stomach ended with a yellow bushy triangle above very shapely legs and bare feet. Luna noticed immediately that the four were in a strange mood. Hermione was holding a book in her hand, hanging on her side as if forgotten, and looking at her other hand where a ring, which Luna had never seen before, was decorating her finger.

"Hi," she greeted the group. She then looked at Hermione's ring. "Has Ron proposed?" she asked.

"Not Ron. Draco," Hermione answered, sounding very far.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Do you know any other?"

Luna was confused, yet the angry look on Ron's face was confirmation enough. She looked again at the ring.

"This seems to be a very old ring and a very expensive one as well. Did he tell you where it came from?"

"We didn't talk much. I don't even know why I accepted."

"There must be a reason. Do you love him? Maybe you secretly love him, as if not believing he would ever love you back?"

"I don't know. It's so confusing! I only wanted to get over this weekend without being noticed, being nude and all, but now…"

"Everything will be alright!" assured her Luna.

The great hall was practically full. Luna left them to join the Ravenclaw table and Hermione noticed Draco already sitting at the Slytherin table. He nodded slightly at her and smiled. It was not his usual smirk but a real, heart lightening smile. Hermione smiled back shyly and joined her friends at the Gryffindor table.

Lavender was quick to notice the new ring, as well as the abandoned book. "What happened after we left you?" she asked. "You seem to have gained a ring and lost your shyness."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I can't afford being shy now that I'm the future Lady Malfoy."

Lavender's jaw dropped. "Malfoy? How… When… ?" She seemed to have lost control of her voice.

"He proposed a few minutes ago and I accepted," replied Hermione.

While the gossip spread around them like a fire in dry grass, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny ate breakfast very silently, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

"I need to go to the library and give back this book before we go to the lake," Hermione said as she finished her meal.

"I'll go with you," Ginny offered, and Harry nodded, standing up as well. Only Ron still sulked at the table, not paying attention.

Being so preoccupied with their own affairs they failed to notice the headmaster, sitting nude at the staff table and watching them with his familiar glint in the eyes.

The library looked deserted. Hermione gave the book back to Madam Pince and proceeded with her friends to one of the secluded tables. They could all notice that Madam Pince felt extremely uncomfortable being seen nude.

"How could you accept Draco's proposal after all he had done to you?" asked Harry.

"He used to call me names and he hit me once with a curse not intended for me, that's all. Now he seems to have grown out of it. Could you believe he would even like to be close to a mudblood until lately?"

"Well, he may have grown up, but you still don't know him. Do you want to marry him only because he is rich and famous, not caring about love?"

"You are even more famous and probably just as rich, once you find out what your inheritance is. I can even honestly say that I love you, although only as a friend. Yet I've never wanted to marry you or to take you away from Ginny."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ginny spoke.

"Do you mean to say that you love Draco?"

"I… I'm not sure. I really like the way he looks and I've noticed him being very nice and polite among his friends. I just can't believe he is really bad. He certainly acted very nicely before breakfast."

"Sure! He complimented your bum and your bush," said Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you looked there as well, only he was honest enough to mention it." It was Harry's turn to blush.

They were already leaving the library when Draco came in. "Hermione, could you spare me a moment?" he asked.

"So now it is Hermione, is it?" Harry sniggered.

"It wouldn't be right to call her 'Granger' now that we are engaged, would it?"

Draco turned to Hermione. "I think we should tell our parents about our engagement. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, this is probably the right thing to do, but I can't tell my parents yet."

"Why? Are you ashamed of it? Do you have second thoughts?" Draco sounded quite worried.

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm not ashamed at all, although I'm quite surprised and even a bit shocked. The problem is that I've sent my parents to Australia with fake memories in order to keep them safe from the war and I just didn't have the time to go there, look for them, restore their memories and bring them back. If they get an owl now they wouldn't know anything about it."

"Then we must bring them back first thing after graduation." Draco seemed very concerned.

Ginny felt she had to ask. "Draco, what made you propose to Hermione? You were practically enemies for the last six years."

"I liked her from the first day, when she tried helping Neville with his toad. It then grew deeper and stronger as we both grew up and she turned from a muggle-born child into the most wonderful witch of our age. I just couldn't show it. I had to act as if I despised her and all that she stood for, or risk exposing my family – we all worked as spies for Dumbledore and the Order."

Harry felt dizzy. "You – spied – for – the – order?"

"Yes, starting during my third year, when none of you even knew it existed. The Ministry gave me Order of Merlin, third class, for my services, although they didn't make it public."

"Wow!" gasped Ginny.

Draco turned to Hermione again. "Would you help me write to my parents? Dad helped the order, but he is still very prejudiced."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure I can do anything to change his prejudice, but I'll help as much as I can. Do you want to write it now?"

"No. Let's go and check the games at the shore of the lake. We can write it later." He extended hid hand towards Hermione's. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Gladly!" said Hermione, taking his hand in hers.

The two pairs walked towards the lake. Draco held Hermione's hand as if it was a precious and delicate artifact and spoke softly with her. Harry and Ginny walked a few steps behind them hugging tightly. Harry enjoyed being able to feel Ginny's body so close to his without having to hide.

Draco also seemed to enjoy the unaccustomed proximity with Hermione, especially when she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand went to her waist and she moved hers to his waist. When they approached the group on the shore they looked just like two lovers.

In the silence that suddenly covered the shore, only one voice could be heard: "Take your damn hands off my girlfriend!" Ron was still way behind the others in understanding the new situation.

"I'm not your girlfriend and have never been!" snapped Hermione, "And I'm old enough to decide who I let put his hands on me."

"But why Malfoy?" whined Ron.

Draco looked at Ron with contempt. "I love her more than you would ever know", he said, "I also have much more to offer her, and I don't speak about money." His eyes were directed towards Ron's crotch, making it quite clear what he was referring to.

Ron seemed to open his mouth again, but Ginny snapped in. "Ron, you'd better gain Draco as a friend than lose Hermione as one. It's your choice to make, and for once – try to do the right thing!"

Ron didn't say a word, but merged back into the crowd. Harry noticed Luna closing in on him. 'This may turn quite well for both of them' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Saturday Noon:**

The games were very funny. They were mainly games intended for little children, so that they turned even funnier when played by teen-agers. Draco and Hermione took part in one, where pairs had to run after having one leg tied to their partner's. They fell on each other about halfway through the track and enjoyed themselves tremendously. Harry and Ginny tried for the next race with similar results, and finally, Luna managed to convince Ron to participate in the last race. They won it by being the last pair to fall, although they didn't finish the track either.

As the games finished, the headmaster announced: "During this weekend we shall not be sitting according to the houses. Students are encouraged to sit in mixed groups and to make new friends among the other houses. The great hall will be arranged accordingly."

It was quite awkward looking at the headmaster without his extravagant robes and his tall hat, Harry thought. He looked just like a kindly old man, with skinny arms and legs, sunken chest and a small pot-belly. Professor McGonagall looked much younger. Harry wasn't sure about her age, actually, but her body was straight and firm, her arms and legs were nicely shaped and even her breasts looked much better than he could expect for a woman who could easily be his grandmother. It looked like she was enjoying her nudity, despite her reservations before the fact. He was also surprised to see Snape. Without the robes he looked much younger. His body was well proportioned, powerful without looking overly muscular and he even had a slight tan. Harry kept wondering when and where he got that tan. No sign of the dark mark could be seen on either of Snape's arm and Harry was wondering if it had been removed or just charmed to become invisible.

Harry enjoyed looking at Hermione. Despite her previous shyness, she was now acting as if it was the most normal thing to walk around without clothes, hiding nothing. She was walking hugging or holding hands with Draco, who introduced her to everybody as his fiancée, looking very happy and laughing much more than usual. 'Maybe this is really for the best' he thought. While truly enjoying seeing all the nude girls around, he knew he really wanted only one – the one he was holding tight at his side.

As they were walking towards the great hall they were joined by Ron and Luna. Harry was glad to see Ron was no longer angry, although he didn't talk with Draco at all.

They found the great hall arranged like a restaurant: the long house tables with the long benches were replaced by many smaller tables of various sizes, each surrounded by four to ten chairs. They sat at one of the larger tables and were soon joined by Lavender and Seamus, and later by Neville and Parvati.

It looked like the nudity was almost forgotten. After the initial comments and remarks before and during breakfast, everybody acted normally, just like they used to act when wearing clothes.

Hermione was asked by the girls to show her new ring. She was just too glad to comply, and Draco added some explanations. "This ring has been in my family for many generations. It has always been used to make engagements based on love, as opposed to prearranged engagements, where another ring was given. My father gave this ring to my mother at their engagement, and she passed it to me when I came of age, to be used when I find my sweetheart. Little did she know I had already found her long ago and I was just waiting for the right moment."

"How romantic!" Ginny sighed, sending a meaningful glance towards Harry.

Hermione and Draco found an empty classroom soon after lunch. They sat down to write a letter to his parents, telling them of the new engagement. They then went to the owlery and sent the letter.

"I believe I deserve to be kissed now by my fiancé", Hermione said, hugging Draco tightly. He obliged willingly, touching her lips with his and then deepening the kiss. Hermione felt her heart take flight, her body melting and her head twirling. She could hardly stand when they broke for air.

"Are you always like this when you kiss?" asked Draco.

"I can't tell; I've never kissed you before and I've never kissed being nude."

"Does that mean…" he started asking reluctantly.

"Yes, it means I'm still a virgin. I was waiting for the right man until now."

He blushed slightly. "It is not considered very manly, but despite whatever you may have heard of me, I was waiting for the right woman. I'm still a virgin as well."

"Don't you think it's time to change our status, now that we are engaged?" she asked.

"Don't you want to save that for our wedding night?"

"No. I want to fully enjoy our wedding night, and the first time may hurt. I don't want to hurt then."

"So, what would you suggest?" he asked, cocking his head.

"The room of requirements", she said.

It only took him a second to comprehend.

**Saturday Evening:**

They emerged from that room only for dinner and soon bumped into Ron and Luna. "Where have you been?" Ron asked them.

"I don't think you should ask them that question," intervened Luna, "and I don't think they should answer it, or would you like to tell them how WE have spent the afternoon?"

Ron calmed down visibly. 'Luna has a good influence on him', Hermione thought.

This time they sat at a smaller table with only Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. Ron still refrained from talking with Draco, but he listened attentively to everything that was said. "What made you change your attitude?" Luna asked.

"I didn't really change it. It was all an act which I had to do as my part in defeating the dark lord. Once he was defeated I had no reason to continue that act, although it took me some time to really stop acting and be myself."

Luna's next question was stopped before she could even ask, as the loud shouting coming from the door could be clearly heard. "I won't tolerate this anymore. He is mad and he wants to make the kids as mad as him. That must be stopped!"

"Ah, Lucius! I'm also glad to see you," said Dumbledore, rising from his chair. His voice was soft and silky as if he had just been complimented.

Lucius Malfoy was coming into the great hall, followed by his wife and Professor Snape. Lucius' left arm was covered by a piece of parchment and he looked very aware of his nudity. Narcissa, while probably just as aware of it, walked in as if she was clad in the most luxurious gown, holding her head high and her back stiff. Snape was just smirking behind them and seemed to enjoy the show.

"This is outrageous!" shouted Lucius. "Why are you all naked? Where are the house tables? Why are the houses mixed? No wonder they are not even thinking anymore!"

Dumbledore had probably cast a "_sonorous_" on himself, as his voice, although still soft and silky, sounded even stronger than Lucius' shouts. "I'm glad you've noticed our newest method of making our students closer to each other, regardless of their houses. You see, nudity does break barriers between people, as the naturist muggles claim. It has been proved over and over again during this day. The seating arrangements are only reflecting this."

Lucius looked with contempt at the hall and noticed Draco sitting with Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys. "If that means mixing with mudbloods and associating with blood-traitors than I want no part in it!"

"On the contrary, dear Lucius. I know you have done a great service to our cause. Wouldn't it be counter productive to insist on these old notions which have already been proven obsolete?"

"And let Draco marry that… muggleborn?"

"Why – yes! Haven't you Malfoys always wanted only the best? Miss Granger is the best witch our school has seen since Lily Evans. Don't you expect your son to opt for the best? And she is also beautiful and quite feminine, as you can see for yourself. I couldn't suggest a better match for him even if I tried."

"She's not even a Slytherin!" Lucius complaints seemed to be subsiding.

"Of course not! She is too brave to be a Slytherin, and you want a brave bride for your son. Don't you?"

"He is soon going to bless us," whispered Draco in Hermione's ear. She smiled fondly and kissed his cheek.

Lucius was standing in front of the headmaster with nothing more to say. He knew he had lost his case but needed to save face, and Dumbledore knew it.

"Would you like to sit at the staff table? I'd like to hear your opinion about another idea I have," suggested Dumbledore, motioning for the Malfoys to join him.

Narcissa felt every eye that was looking at her while walking to the table, yet it calmed her in a way. She could tell that most were looking at her with admiration. She really looked marvelous, her body was kept in shape as if she was twenty years younger, her breasts still hard and firm, her face flawless and her hair brushed to perfection. She really symbolized the Malfoy wish for the best.

Lucius didn't feel so confident. He had covered his dark mark with a parchment, yet he was sure that everybody knew what was hidden under it. He had also neglected his appearance during the time he was close to the dark lord, and his body looked somewhat shabby, especially when compared with his wife's or with those of the young people around him. He tried not to show his concerns, but he was really much more comfortable when the table hid most of his body from view.

"I believe congratulations are in place," said the headmaster.

Lucius grimaced at that, but Narcissa smiled her thanks.

"When did you learn about the engagement?" asked Lucius.

"During the morning, shortly before lunch. Draco was happy to tell everybody that he had proposed to Miss Granger just before breakfast and she had accepted. He is lucky the war is over, or he would have been unable to propose at all."

"We are all lucky. Had it continued we might have all been dead by now," said Narcissa.

"Quite true, my dear lady, quite true," confirmed Dumbledore. "Don't you like to congratulate your son and his fiancée? This may help your future relations with the young couple," he added.

"Yes, I believe we should bless them." Narcissa stood up, ready to go to her son. Lucius wasn't as enthusiastic about it, but followed his wife obediently.

Narcissa approached the table where the young couple was sitting. Draco wanted to stand up, but she signaled him to sit down. She came closer, stood behind them and hugged both Hermione and Draco together.

There was a flash of light. "Can you hold it for another second?" asked Colin, his camera ready.

"As long as none of these photos finds its way to the newspapers I'm ready to hold as much as needed," responded Narcissa, tightening her hug.

Colin took another photo. "Now, Mr. Malfoy – don't you like to join your wife for another photo?"

Lucius didn't seem very enthusiastic of the prospect – quite the contrary, but a sharp look from Narcissa's eyes subdued him and he joined his wife, his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law in a hug, staying closer to Draco, though.

Colin took a few more pictures, including the other members of the Golden Trio and then left the Malfoys alone. Narcissa conjured a seat and positioned herself between Hermione and Ginny, while Lucius had to sit between Draco and Harry.

"I've heard a lot about you but I've never had a chance to speak with you" Narcissa said to Hermione.

"I could say the same," responded Hermione, smiling. "We can go to an empty classroom and talk there after dinner", she suggested. Narcissa nodded her approval.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I believe I owe you my sincere apologies before talking of anything else." Lucius surprised all present, including his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, quite bewildered.

Lucius sighed. "Those close to me know that I sometimes have a very odd sense of humor. It so happened that when you were shopping for your first year books, I was carrying a small book which I suspected to contain some dark magic and I wanted to get rid of it. My original intention was to pass this to Dumbledore, hoping he would know what to do with it. I was quite frustrated at that time because Dumbledore insisted that I keep my cover as a Voldemort supporter. I thought Voldemort was gone for good and so I shouldn't need my cover anymore. Your parents also thought I was a death eater, while all that time I was working for the order. My frustration exploded in a row at the bookshop, and I thought it would be funny to let you – the small child – take that book to Dumbledore, so I slipped it in your package."

Ginny frowned. "Harry told me, but I couldn't believe you really planned all that eventually happened. We were lucky nobody was killed, although that almost happened..."

"I know. I can't find words to express how much I'm sorry. I told Dumbledore about that book a few days later, but he was unable to find it. You hid it well, so it seemed."

"I was just a foolish little girl. I'm lucky Harry had the wit and the courage to save me. I was almost dead when he found me."

"So I heard. I was really scared when I heard about it, yet I had to keep my cover or we all would have been doomed."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, we are beyond that now and I accept your apologies. I haven't even thought of that for a few years already."

Lucius relaxed visibly. "I'm glad you are OK now and it looks like you found your man as well..."

"I really hope so..." Harry couldn't miss Ginny's glare at his direction. She was expecting him to propose already, but he didn't feel it was the right time.

The conversation at the table drifted to other subjects. The Malfoys seemed interested in getting to know all the youngsters at the table more personally. They were very impressed by Ginny's fiery nature and fierce loyalty to Harry; Luna impressed them by her sharp wit and strange sense of humor while Harry, whom they have already met under different circumstances, seemed to be the perfect gentleman when dealing with his female friends or with Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione and Draco kept virtually silent. They intended to have a private conversation with his parents after dinner.

"So, what would you like to hear about us?" Lucius asked, once they found an empty room for their conversation.

"Well, I've already read all I could find about the Malfoys in the library. You were the enemy, so I thought, and I felt I should learn anything possible about you." Hermione didn't try to make it look any different than it was.

"Then you probably know more than me about our family's history," Lucius smiled at her, "yet I believe there's a lot that didn't get into any book. We, Malfoys, used to be very secretive about many of our doings. A part of it was because of some very shady businesses my family used to have. I'm not proud of that, but I can't change the past. I can at least say that none of the family businesses is still shady. We are now controlling manufacturing and sale of different artifacts – some magical and some mundane, but all are perfectly legal. My father was the one who started closing all the 'dark' businesses and I continued in his footsteps."

"Yet you kept the original French name which is actually 'wrong doer'. Do you know why?"

"It was a kind of family tradition, at least when the family came to Britain first. Then it had become a kind of brand name and nobody would even want to change it."

"But still, you have great influence in the Wizengamot and the ministry…"

"I have, to some extent. I've never been shy about spending my money to further my cause. I think it would be foolishness to let those idiots set the rules if I can make a change for the better."

"Lucius has very distinct opinions about most issues," added Narcissa, "just like you , or so I've heard."

"Yes, I do have strong opinions about many things and I try to do something about them, but not very successfully."

"You are bound to have more success as Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure. I'd like to hear a bit about your background, though. That will help understanding your views, I believe."

"You know my parents are muggles. They are both dentists – tooth healers…"

"We know what dentists are. We are not as disconnected from the muggle world as some other families. Actually, most of our businesses are totally or partially muggle. Only a few are fully magical."

"Oh, I didn't know that…"

"I'm sure you didn't. Anyway, we even have a fully mundane villa not too far from Malfoy Manor. We spend there a lot of time, entertaining our muggle business associates and even enjoying an occasional magic-free weekend."

They spent more than three hours talking and getting to know each other. By the time Draco escorted her to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione felt she had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Saturday Night**

Hermione was lying on her bed. Her roommates were still celebrating somewhere else. She was contemplating the events of the day.

She hadn't really wanted to get up in the morning, knowing that everybody would be looking at her in the buff. She had felt so ashamed she couldn't even think of that. And then Ginny came and somehow made her leave her room. What had she said? "You are a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! You have nothing to hide. Do you want others to believe you are deformed under your robes? Get out of bed and let the whole world see that Hermione Jane Granger is not ashamed of her body!"

That was quite a speech, and she did come out of the room, although very reluctantly. She was relieved to see that the boys considered her nice. Even beautiful. Plain old Hermione beautiful? That was certainly news for her.

Then Draco Malfoy came.

Up until that morning Draco Malfoy had been a pain in the butt at best. If she had to say what she felt toward him it would have been somewhere between annoyance and hatred. And then Malfoy had the nerve to talk about her bum, her front and her bush! At least these were complimented... It was extremely awkward to hear anything even remotely positive coming from Malfoy's mouth.

And then he proposed.

She didn't expect anybody to propose to her. That was only dream-stuff. She wanted to be proposed to sometime in the undetermined future, just like most other girls, but it was not something she was actually thinking of and planning for. Hidden deep in her mind were thoughts about Ron proposing. She knew he was just a nice guy, when in the right mood, and not too bright, but he was the only one who had shown the slightest interest in her. It would have been nice to get Harry interested, but Ginny was already keeping him on a leash and he seemed quite content.

What surprised her more than the proposal was her own acceptance. She still didn't understand what made her accept. Draco Malfoy had never been close to her. It was just the other way round: He had been an arrogant, unnerving, snobbish bully. Yet he looked nice. And he acted nicely among his friends. And he acted nicely in general since they returned to school for the last year. But she wasn't in love with him! Or was she?

It was so confusing!

Well, she had certainly changed her feelings towards Draco since morning. Now she was certainly in love with her fiancé. They had also given each other their virginity, as a token of their love. And yet... She could not ignore the feeling this was just a big prank and she would eventually regret everything.

A new fear crept into her heart. What if the ring, the one he gave her for their engagement, was enchanted in some malicious way? She had already heard of rings which practically enslaved their wearers, preventing them from doing some things or forcing them to do others. Could she still remove the ring from her finger?

Her heart beat faster. She tried to remove the ring, but it stayed quite firmly on her finger. She forced herself to relax and think logically. The ring, whether enchanted or not, was very expensive. Nobody, not even a Malfoy, would like it to get lost due to being too lose on the wearer's finger, yet it should go down easily enough if done intentionally.

She took a few deep breathes to calm down and then focused her attention on the ring, She had to use some force, but it slid down eventually. Hermione put it on her night table. She took her wand and tried several spells intended to find if an object was enchanted.

She was still trying to understand the results when Lavender came in.

"Malfoy is at the portrait of the fat lady. He was threatening her, demanding to get in when I came. He said he sensed you needed him. I think you should check what he's up to."

Hermione started moving towards the door, and then remembered the ring. She came back, put it on, and went out.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Draco seemed extremely worried.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired and quite confused."

Draco seemed to relax. "I was worried about you. I suddenly sensed your fear, and it drove me crazy. What was it that suddenly frightened you?"

"How did you sense my feelings to start with?" Hermione was quite concerned.

Draco looked somewhat unsure. "I should have told you earlier, but I'm probably just as confused as you are. This ring..." – he was showing Hermione a ring on his finger, one which looked like the masculine version of the ring she was wearing – "... is magically connected to the one I gave you. It allows each of us to sense the feelings of the other. This is not as strong a connection as soul binding, but it is similar. I sensed a great fear in you, just a few minutes ago. What was it?"

Hermione blushed. She wasn't comfortable telling Draco that the ring he had given her was the cause of her concerns, but she also didn't want to lie to her future husband. It wasn't the right way to start a relationship. She decided to keep to the truth.

"I thought that such an old ring might carry some long forgotten spells, some of which may be quite horrible. I then removed the ring and cast a few diagnostic spells on it. I was just trying to understand the results when you came here. You probably sensed my worries."

"Oh, I see…" said Draco, his face unreadable. He then smiled reluctantly. "I should have told you immediately. I was just so… overwhelmed that you have accepted me that I couldn't think of anything else. I'm really sorry."

Hermione smiled at him. He looked so… un-Malfoy. She still found it difficult to think of Draco as her lover and her fiancé.

"I still don't understand what made you accept me" Draco wondered.

"I'm not really sure myself." Hermione paused for a moment. "Luna said I probably loved you secretly all along, not being even aware of it due to our outwards enmity. I don't know. I only know I've always had a soft spot for you, despite everything else. Now it has turned into full-blown love, but I'm still amazed at it."

She paused for thinking. "What made you propose?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to do it for quite a long time, but the war kept us apart. Then it was finished, but we were still rivals in a way, and I just couldn't find the courage to approach you..."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe seeing you so unsure of your nudity, so vulnerable, made me decide. I was almost sure you would reject my offer, yet it would have given a boost to your self esteem. I also knew that once we leave school I may not have a chance with you. I had to try before it became too late..."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yet I caused you fright by failing to tell you about the rings. Can I do anything for you to make you feel better?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then smiled mischievously. "I wonder if these rings will help us sense other feelings, not just fear. Maybe… if we repeat what we have done in the room of requirements, we may be able to enhance it by sensing each-other's feelings. Shall we try?"

"You have a very naughty mind," commented Draco, "and I really love it."

Hermione took his hand and led him to a nearby classroom. As soon as they entered that room she cast a locking spell and a silencing spell on the door. She then turned to Draco. "Isn't it nice that we don't have to bother with clothes?" she asked innocently.

He didn't reply. He just hugged her tightly, which helped her notice how much he was aroused. They kissed and hugged. Hermione cast a contraceptive spell on herself and then transformed one of the tables into a large bed. It wasn't difficult knowing what he felt, but the new ring made her even more aware of her partner's feelings, which made the whole session much more enjoyable for both.

Once sated, they fell asleep, still hugging each other and still connected.

Harry had just as pleasant an evening with Ginny. They went to another deserted classroom soon after dinner, enjoying the freedom of their nudity and exploiting it to the most. Three orgasms later they were walking back to the dormitory when they ran into Ron.

"Where have you been all evening?" he asked furiously.

"That's none of your business!" Ginny answered.

"You are my kid sister and it's my responsibility to protect you!" insisted Ron.

"Then where have you spent your evening? Cuddling with Luna? Maybe more than cuddling?"

Ron's face was turning as red as his hair.

"That's none of your business!" he replied.

"Well, then we are even. It's none of my business to keep track of you and none of your business to keep track of me. Is that clear?" Her tone was quite menacing.

"But, but… you are a girl!"

"No, I'm a woman. I'm already of age and I'm allowed to do whatever I want with whoever I choose."

Ron started answering, but then saw the determination in Ginny's face and decided it would be safer for him not to say anything.

"Are you going to the dormitory now?" Harry asked, as if the previous conversation had never happened.

"Yes. I've just seen Luna off at the Ravenclaw tower. It has really been a very eventful day…" he trailed off.

"It was just unbelievable, the way Draco proposed, and even more unbelievable that Hermione accepted. Add the whole nudity business and Draco's parents in the mix… I would have never believed any such thing could ever happen." Harry said.

"But it is really nice to see how well these two enemies have conciliated, don't you think so?" Ginny commented, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It is unbelievably nice," agreed Harry and yawned. "I wonder what new surprises await us tomorrow" he said.

Dumbledore was in his office when the fireplace turned green and he heard "Albus! We must talk!"

He recognized the voice. "Of course, Molly. You may peek in."

Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace. She looked around suspiciously. "What is that nonsense I've been hearing about a naked weekend? Are you mad?"

Albus smiled innocently. "That is no nonsense at all. We are holding a nude weekend right now. As you can clearly see, I'm not wearing my gowns. I'm not wearing anything, actually, but the table spares you the details. As for being mad – I thought this was already an established fact."

Molly seemed furious. "It looks like I have to come personally to end this nonsense," she said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, I would be very glad if you do. I've never seen you in the buff, you know, and anybody on Hogwarts grounds during this weekend is sure to lose his or her clothes for forty eight hours, starting at the time of arrival." His smile was quite smug.

"Then… I'll ask Bill to check the matters for me. He's sure to represent my ideas correctly!" Molly sounded somewhat deflated, but still determined.

"If you send Fleur along with him I'm sure all the boys at school would be delighted, and the men as well…" Dumbledore could hardly keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, Men! You're all just a bunch of kids at any age!" Molly huffed before disappearing from the fireplace.

Bill used the floo-call system a bit later. "Mom insists I check and see if it is as bad as it sounds or worse. I don't think I should come right now – it may interfere with the activities of my siblings. Do you think I should come for breakfast or somewhat later?" he asked Albus.

"I would suggest coming for breakfast, unless your wife makes a better meal, of course. And then – you may both come here. We have plenty and we can easily accommodate a few more guests." Albus sounded disinterested, but Bill noticed the twinkle in his eyes when talking about Fleur.

"I thought you were more interested in seeing naked boys and men," he teased.

"Well, of course, but I like just as much seeing naked beautiful ladies. It is just like admiring works of art. Don't you agree?"

"I usually don't think of art when I see a naked woman," Bill smirked. "I'll see you in the morning. Alone!"

Dumbledore smiled to himself as the fire lost its green tinge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Sunday Morning**

The light coming through the window made Hermione wake up. She opened her eyes and was momentarily puzzled, not seeing her familiar bed, nor the dormitory. She then recalled falling asleep after a very pleasurable sex session with Draco – her fiancé, she had to remind herself. She looked around without moving. She could see the classroom they were in and the large windows, showing only the blue sky. She felt her head resting on an arm while another arm was wrapped around her waist. She knew whose arms these were. She was actually lying on her side with her breasts pressed against his abdomen and her head resting against his chest. She felt comfortable. She felt loved. She recalled trying to sense his feeling through the rings. Draco was only having positive feelings towards her: love, tenderness, care, and eventually – lust. Just a day before, she couldn't even imagine any boy having lustful thoughts about her.

Draco was also waking up. She suddenly sensed an overwhelming feeling of love coming from him, before he even said a word.

Draco opened his eyes and noticed the brown bushy hair tickling at his nose. He smiled contently and kissed the hair fondly. Hermione lifted her head to look into his face.

"Slept well, love?" he asked.

"Wonderfully!" replied Hermione. Now that she could move without worrying of waking him up, she lifted her head some more and saw that they were both quite dirty with dried semen and the other liquids of sex. Her face turned red. Draco was also looking at that direction and what he saw caused his body to react.

"It looks like you want some 'good-morning' activity," noted Hermione.

"Only if you want it as well," he said.

Hermione stretched to fetch her wand, and then cast another anti-pregnancy spell on herself. "I want it as much as you do," she smirked, "I only had to make sure we don't start something prematurely."

Half an hour later they appeared at the table in the great hall where Lucius and Narcissa were already having breakfast and talking with Harry and Ginny.

Bill used the floo and arrived in the headmaster's office just before breakfast. He was wearing no clothes and seemed quite confident about his looks.

By the time he reached the great hall he could see that his siblings plus Harry and Hermione were sitting at the same table with the Malfoys and seemed to be getting along quite nicely. As he was approaching the table he noticed Luna joining them. It didn't make any sense to him. Why would any of the Gryffindors sit along with the Malfoys and why would a Ravenclaw girl join them?

Ginny was the first to notice Bill. She waved her hand to him and called him to sit with them, and then frowned, noticing that his presence wasn't quite expected.

"Why are you here?" she asked as soon as he was within hearing range.

"Mum asked me to check 'this nonsense' as she called it. I couldn't refuse, especially considering it would give me a chance to see you naked," he explained. His smile showed that he didn't really mean any harm.

"I'm sure Mom didn't think about THAT!" Ginny responded with just enough emphasis to show she didn't really care. She then turned to the table. "I believe you all know my brother Bill, who is best known as Fleur's mate. Bill, you have probably met Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, though you may not recognize them without clothing. This is Draco, their son, who is engaged to Hermione…"

"Engaged to Hermione, the muggle born? Are you sure?" asked Bill.

"Absolutely sure, although it was a real surprise to all of us as well. And now, this is Luna Lovegood, whom you may have seen as a child. She is now Ron's girlfriend." Ginny completed the introduction.

"We've heard a lot about you, Mr. Weasley." said Narcissa, offering her hand. Bill shook her hand. "You may call me just 'Bill'. Everybody does," he said.

"Then I must insist you call me 'Narcissa'. It would be quite appropriate after having seen each other in our current state of clothing, don't you think?"

"I must agree, although this doesn't seem to affect your beauty. If anything – it just enhances it."

"They really said you were a ladies' man…" Narcissa smiled.

Lucius was the next to offer his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't befriend you earlier, but I just couldn't be seen with anybody considered 'blood traitor' before we won."

"We won? I thought you were on the other side."

"That is what everybody was expected to think. I was spying for the order, along with Severus, and it would have been too dangerous if anybody thought I might be sympathizing with the other side. Only Dumbledore knew the truth, and my close family – of course."

"Well, I'm glad to know that," said Bill, accepting the offered hand.

He now looked at Hermione and Draco. "Would any of you care to explain what is happening between you two?" He couldn't fail to see the way they were holding hands and looking at each other.

Draco responded: "Yesterday morning, when seeing Hermione going for breakfast with her friends, I got my courage up and tried to talk with her. At first she was hardly acknowledging me. She was so concerned about her nudity that she could think of nothing else. I then made some dumb compliments, which only seemed to enrage Ron, and then I asked her to marry me. I was quite sure she would refuse and I would have to court her for a long time until I get another chance, but she accepted it, quite surprisingly, so now we are engaged."

"I hope you are serious about her. She is not really family, but still I feel like her older brother. I wouldn't let you harm her."

Draco lifted his and Hermione's hands, showing the rings. "Isn't that serious enough?" he asked.

Bill recognized the rings. "Aren't these the soul-rings? I thought they were lost for ages."

Lucius replied. "They were being passed from one generation to the other in our family and only used when true-love engagements were made. We used them during our engagement," he said, looking lovingly at his wife.

"Then this is really serious…" Bill was very impressed. Thinking some more he also understood why Lucius and Narcissa were present. They were probably alarmed by the sudden engagement and came to check on their son. Yet they seemed quite content now. He made a mental note to himself to ask Harry or Ginny what exactly had happened.

Thinking of Harry and Ginny he was once again aware of their nudity. "I hope you have behaved yourselves despite the lack of clothes," he told them.

"We haven't done anything you wouldn't have done under the same circumstances," assured him Ginny with a smile.

"That is not really a consolation," answered Bill, yet he couldn't hold back his grin.

During breakfast Bill got (re)acquainted with Luna as well and was impressed by how smart she really was, despite her weird appearance.

There were planned activities for the morning, similar to the previous day. The whole group went to the lake, but then Narcissa asked Hermione to join her for a "ladies' talk" while strolling along the beach. Lucius seemed just as eager to talk with his son privately, while the others, including Bill, were quite happy to watch the beach games and even take part in some of them.

Narcissa and Hermione found a place to sit and talk. It was under a large tree which kept them hidden from others, yet provided a comfortable place for their conversation.

"I've already heard about you at Hogwarts and all you did to help Harry conquer," started Narcissa. "I'd like to hear from you about your life before Hogwarts and when you are not in the magical world."

"There's not much to tell," responded Hermione. "I had a normal childhood, similar to other children whose parents are working. I went to kindergarten quite early and I had a few friends there. Mom told me I used to be quite popular at that time, but I can't really remember it. Mom taught me basic reading at the age of four, thinking I would enjoy reading the goodnight stories along with her. I soon started reading anything I could put my hands on: Magazines, newspapers, brochures, children books, fiction, science, and medicine – practically every printed matter. I was losing my friends, but I didn't care. The new world of knowledge I was discovering through reading kept my full interest."

Narcissa smile sympathetically. "I've always liked reading, but my parents didn't allow it to interfere with my other activities," she noted.

"My parents were not too happy about it either, but they had very little say in that. I was using what was later found out to be magic in order to reach books they tried to keep away from me, and they didn't spend enough time with me, due to their work, to be able to direct me to other activities. I started caring only when I went to school, as they all called me a 'book worm', but I could do nothing about it. I wouldn't give up reading just to please others."

"It must have been difficult, not having any friends at school," Narcissa noted.

"Oh, I had some friends, two – to be exact. They also loved reading almost as much as I did, and we used to discuss whatever we read, helping each other to understand it better, yet one of them moved when I was eight and the other when I was ten. I had nobody during my last year at school, and it felt quite lonesome."

"But you found new fiends at Hogwarts, didn't you?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I thought that Hogwarts would prove to be a much better place than normal schools. I was really disappointed. I was still considered the bookworm, and some even said I was insufferable 'know-it all'. I didn't have any friends at first. Only when Harry and Ron saved me from being killed by a mountain troll we started to get closer."

"Draco told me about that incident. I was horrified. I remembered sitting by myself in that same place many times while at Hogwarts. It is still unbelievable that two first-year boys could overcome a full-grown troll. Draco told me he wanted to comfort you, but he just couldn't do it, considering his situation."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"Draco didn't know our connection with Dumbledore at that time, but he knew that he must act as the ultimate Slytherin or risk exposing himself and his family to unknown dangers. He was probably quite rude towards any muggle-born and any Gryffindor, and his body guards…

"You mean Crabble and Goyle?"

"Yes, these two were paid to keep him safe. They also added to his ultimate Slytherin image, as they were quite unpleasant and not very smart. I didn't like them at all, but Draco's safety seemed to be more important than his social life."

They talked with each other for more than an hour, getting to know one another as two good friends. When they finally joined the others on the beach they were giggling, like two girls sharing some funny gossip.

Harry spent most of the morning besides Ginny. They participated in some games and talked with their friends, yet Harry seemed to be in a pensive mood. He eventually approached the eldest Weasley brother.

"Bill, can you spare a moment?"

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

Harry looked unsure of himself, which made Bill chuckle inwardly, yet he tried not to show his amusement. He was almost sure of what Harry would say.

"You see... Since Hermione got her engagement ring... Ginny mentions it all the time..."

"The ring or the engagement?"

"Both, actually. It looks like she can wait no longer for me to propose and..."

"And?..."

"I really want to marry her, once she finishes Hogwarts, and I'd like to propose – if Draco could propose to Hermione when it seemed she would reject him then I can propose to Ginny who is sure to accept – yet..."

"What is it, Harry. You're not afraid of marrying her, are you?"

"No, not at all. I just... well... I just want to give her a nice ring. Maybe not as ancient and as expensive as Hermione's, but one that would make her proud to show to her friends."

"I still don't see the problem."

"I don't have enough money with me to buy one. I'm not even sure if my vault contains enough for that, and I can't reach that gold anyway until the end of term."

"You could talk with the headmaster. I'm sure he will help you."

"But I'm still not sure I have enough money..."

"I'm sure you have more than enough, yet you don't need it, probably."

"What do you mean?"

"The Potters are as ancient as the Malfoys, at least. I'm quite sure you can find several engagement rings in your family vault. Even the Weasley family vault holds a few."

"Are you sure?" Bill only nodded. "Then... I just need to go to Gringotts... I've never been in the family vault, though... and it is Sunday."

"Gringotts is open for business seven days a week," commented Bill.

"Then... I'll ask Dumbledore first thing after lunch."

"I'll go with you, if you like. I need to go back home, which means using the floo from the Headmaster's office."

"Oh, I'd like it. Can you accompany me to Gringotts as well?"

"I'll do anything to please my future brother-in-law," laughed Bill. Harry smiled in relief.

"Take some clothes in your bag. You wouldn't like to go nude to Gringotts, would you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Sunday Afternoon**

"I need to talk with the headmaster" Harry told Ginny after lunch.

"Oh, I thought we could spend some time alone..." pouted Ginny.

"Don't worry, we will – only a little later."

Harry and Bill reached the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore listened to Harry's request.

"How long will it take?" he asked both.

"No more than two hours," Bill assured him.

"You need to take some clothes with you," Dumbledore reminded Harry.

"I've already taken some". Harry pointed to his small backpack.

"Then – good luck, and don't be late."

"I won't," promised Harry.

The floo deposited them in Bill's and Fleur's living room. Fleur was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a translucent negligee and reading. She was quite surprised to see Harry stepping out of the floo and somewhat apprehensive at her clothing and his lack of, yet she greeted him warmly.

"Harry! What makes us enjoy your visit?"

Bill responded instead. "Harry has some personal business at Gringotts and I promised to help him, after we put on some clothes, of course."

The way Fleur was looking at Bill, Harry was sure she had some other plans in mind, yet she responded gracefully: "Yes, you should help him. I only hope it wouldn't take too long."

"I'll try to keep him away from you no longer than strictly necessary," promised Harry. Fleur smiled.

As soon as they were both clothed, Harry and Bill flooed to Gringotts. They found themselves in the ante-room, adjacent to the main lobby.

"Wait here for a moment," Bill told Harry as they went into the main hall. Bill walked to one of the side offices and soon returned with a goblin.

"Mr. Potter, how can Gringotts be of service to you today?" asked the goblin.

"I'd like to find an engagement ring in my family vault".

"Do you have the key?"

"No. It has never been handled to me. I assume it had been lost when my parents were murdered. Isn't there another way?"

"Indeed there is. Please follow me."

They entered the goblin's office. He conjured two chairs for Harry and Bill and motioned them to sit down. He then took a small silver knife and a square of parchment out of his drawer. "If you place a drop of blood on this parchment then we can verify that you are really the heir and the rightful owner of the vault and we will give you a new key," he explained, passing the two items to Harry.

A few minutes later Harry was already sitting in the cart taking him down to his vault. Bill didn't join him.

As soon as he entered the immense vault he could see that Hermione was right about him being rich. There were several piles of galleons, each containing more money than he could spend in a lifetime, and then rows and rows of shelves holding gold a silver artifacts, many of them embedded with diamonds and other precious stones. Other shelves held books – thousands of them. The thought 'Hermione would be glad to get hold of them' flashed in his mind. In the corner nearest to the door he found several small velvety boxes on a shelf which also held a large painting, covered by a dark cloth.

Harry lifted the cloth to find a painting of a man wearing square spectacles with a woman sporting long dark-red hair. She seemed to be wearing her wedding gown. A large ring was decorating her finger, along with the wedding band. The man was also wearing a similar ring along with the wedding band. Harry gazed at them in awe.

"Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't remember ever seeing you" the painted man asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, son to Lilly and James..." he started answering.

"Harry, my baby! You've grown so well! How old are you now?" The woman seemed on the verge of tears.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in three months." He looked some more at the picture. "I believe you are my parents."

"Yes, we are. Can you tell us what happened after your first birthday? We were then removed from home and stored here, not knowing anything about what happened since."

Harry grimaced. It wasn't going to be easy telling them they were dead.

"We lived at Godric Hollow only a few more months," he said. "On Halloween, Voldemort attacked. Your secret keeper betrayed you. I'm sorry – you were both killed protecting me..."

"At least you survived," said Lilly. "What happened to Voldemort?"

"It seems that he then tried to kill me, but the curse backfired on him. He didn't die, as he already had several horocruxes, but he was reduced to living almost like a ghost. He returned when I was fourteen and was eventually destroyed last summer."

"What part did you take in his destruction?" asked James.

"I was the one to kill him, just as the prophecy said." Harry wasn't really proud of it. He was only satisfied this nightmare had been ended.

"I'm very proud of you, my son," James told him. "We both are," added Lilly.

Harry was examining the rings on the painting. "These are our engagement rings", Lilly told him. "They should be on this shelf." She looked at him questioningly. "Is that what you are looking for?"

Harry blushed, but managed to answer. "Yes, I was hoping to find an appropriate engagement ring. My girlfriend seems to think only of that since our friend got engaged, receiving a soul-ring for her engagement."

Harry failed to see the look his parents exchanged.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Lilly asked him.

"You couldn't have known her, as she is younger than me. She is the youngest Weasley – Ginevra – daughter to Molly and Arthur."

"We knew them," said Lilly. "They are fine people and very loyal. Their daughter should be a perfect match for you. Do you really love her?"

"With all my heart, and I'm sure she also loves me."

"Then – go ahead. Propose and marry her, my son."

Harry looked over the velvety boxes. He opened one – it contained a large diamond ring, clearly unfit for the purpose. He opened a few other boxes until he found one containing the two rings that appeared in the painting.

"May I use these rings to propose to Ginny?" he asked.

"This is what I've always hoped you would do," answered his mother.

"These are also soul-rings. My father enchanted them for his engagement," commented James.

Harry was surprised. "Soul-rings? I thought that art had already been lost long ago."

"Not exactly. The book adjacent to the rings contains the technique for this sort of enchantments as well as several others. You would find it useful for enchanting your wedding bands similarly, once you wed."

Harry leafed through the book. It was an ancient book, full of runes and spells.

"Hermione would really like to read this," he noted.

"Who is this Hermione?" James asked.

"She is our friend, the one who got recently engaged."

"To a Malfoy?"

"How do you know?"

"They are the only other family to own soul-rings, although they no longer have the knowledge to create new ones. They have always supported the dark."

Harry smiled. "Not any longer. Lucius had got the dark mark in his youth, just like Severus" – his father grimaced hearing the last name – "but they both found out they could not continue to support the dark lord. They both spied for the order and helped defeat Voldemort. We've only learned of this recently, when Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger."

"Granger – there is no such family in the magical world," James said.

"Just like Evans – she is a muggleborn."

"Malfoy wedding a muggleborn? That is really some worthy news!"

"Do you allow me to show this book to Hermione?"

James thought for a moment. "I'd rather not have this book taken out of the vault. It is too precious to risk losing it. You may ask the goblins to make a copy of it or you may bring your friend here to read it. Actually, I'd like to see both your friend and your fiancée, if possible."

"I'll bring them here," Harry promised, "and once I settle in my own place I'll put this painting on the wall where you may watch all my friends."

"That's quite nice of you, son."

Harry pocketed the rings, said goodbye to his painted parents and left. He used the floo to go back to Bill's home, undressed, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, where have you been? I've got so worried about you!" Ginny seemed very concerned.

"I went with Bill to Gringotts and came back as soon as I finished my business there," he said.

"What was so important that you had to leave without even telling me?"

"This..."

Harry kneeled and presented the ring to Ginny. "My beloved Ginny, would you like to become my wife?"

Ginny gasped and her pale skin started turning red – first her face, then her shoulders, her breasts and all the way down to her feet.

"Yes, Harry. It's all I was dreaming of since I was just a little girl and all I wanted since I've got to really know you. I'll be your wife gladly."

Harry slid the ring on her finger and it adjusted to her size. He then took the other ring and put it on his finger, immediately sensing the happiness his fiancée was feeling. They sealed their engagement with a long kiss.

"Congratulations!" – Draco and Hermione were the first to express their feelings for the newly engaged couple. Draco looked at the rings. "These are soul-rings, just like ours. Where did you find such rare objects?"

"These were my parents' engagement rings. I've taken them from our vault," explained Harry.

"I wish I knew how to make them" said Hermione, "then I would enchant our wedding rings just the same."

"It may be possible," answered Harry, refraining from smiling too broadly. "I think I've seen a book about it in the vault, along with some more books on other subjects."

Hermione's eyes lit as she heard "books".

"The Malfoy library might also contain such books," commented Draco. "There are so many books there – nobody knows how many, and some have not been opened for centuries."

The spark in Hermione's eyes could not be mistaken. She was greedy – not for money but for the knowledge in this vast treasure she had just heard of.

"I'll show you the library the first time I take you to the manor, but you must promise me one thing, though..."

"What is it?"

"That you won't forget yourself in there and still continue living normally."

She smiled. "I'll try."

"My parents – their painting, actually – would also like to see you and show you the books in my vault" Harry added.

"I will be delighted," Hermione said and then frowned, "but I must first find my parents and bring them back. I can't afford losing them now, can I?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Exciting Weekend**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**Sunday Evening**

Dinnertime came just too soon. Harry and Ginny stepped out of a deserted classroom where they spent most of the afternoon, only to bump into Hermione and Draco coming out of another room, a few doors down the same corridor. Both girls smiled sheepishly.

"It would be difficult to go back to normal school life after this weekend," commented Hermione.

"Yes, it will," echoed Draco, "but we have already finished most of the exams and we may still spend our free time together, even when studying for the last exam."

Hermione smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I still have another year to go, and none of you will be here with me," complained Ginny.

"Molly would not forgive me if I make you leave school before graduating," commented Harry.

"Mum will forgive everything you do, even shagging me before we were officially engaged. She adores you almost as much as I do."

They reached the great hall, where Ron was already busy eating his meal. "Draco, Hermione – over here!" Luna called them. The four joined her at the table. Ron cleared his mouth from food before speaking. "It has been quite an eventful weekend. Don't you think so?"

Hermione sighed inwardly. 'It looks like Luna has managed to change Ron in a day more than I managed to do in six years. Luna is certainly the right girl for Ron.' She was glad for both.

"A very eventful weekend," agreed Ginny, putting her hand on the table, displaying her new ring.

Luna noticed it immediately, and so did Ron. "Where have you got this expensive ring from?" he asked. Hermione noticed the lack of swear words.

"It's my engagement ring. I'm now Harry's fiancée."

Ron shifted his gaze to Harry. "So, you finally found the courage to propose? I was wondering how much longer it would take you."

"I was waiting for an occasion to buy a proper ring and Bill helped me. I didn't even have to buy it, eventually. This is the ring my parents used for the same purpose."

Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and cleared his throat, silencing the great hall at once. He looked around, making sure all eyes were on him before he started speaking. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting at his side.

"I have the impression that you have all enjoyed this weekend even more than I expected. Several students have even asked me if this could be repeated every weekend or even during the week."

He paused, looking quite amused. "I'm glad this so called 'madness' proved to be so enjoyable. I will consider repeating this every weekend, weather allowing. Unfortunately, this kind of behavior is not very supportive for learning, so it will not be allowed during the week. I believe it will be less of a problem to allow a 'clothing optional' behavior in the common rooms. This means allowing whoever likes nudity to stay nude in there, while others may choose to keep their clothes on. The common rooms are warm enough to present no problem about that, regardless of the weather."

This announcement was greeted with loud cheers. The headmaster waited for the cheering to calm down before he continued.

"I also have another announcement to make. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have volunteered to give a short course on proper social behavior in the magical world. For the rest of this semester they will lecture each Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. The lectures are open to all and I would recommend them especially to our seventh year students, as these may prove very beneficial to them in the near future. Mr. Malfoy will lecture on 'How to gain friends and influence' intended mainly for those of you who would like to get into politics or business. Mrs. Malfoy will lecture on 'Magical and ordinary etiquette and social skills'. This would probably benefit everybody but especially the young ladies intent on climbing the social ladder. Further details will be posted on the billboards tomorrow."

He paused once more.

"I must remind you to wear your normal school uniforms and robes tomorrow morning. The various paintings on the walls have been instructed to remind those who may forget."

Draco and Hermione escorted the Malfoys to the headmaster's office, where they intended to use the floo to go back home.

"I'll see you Tuesday. Make sure to behave," told them Narcissa. She kissed Draco on his cheek and then turned to Hermione, kissed her and winked before whispering in her ear "Do whatever makes you happy."

Lucius kissed Hermione somewhat stiffly. He tapped his son on the shoulder. "You are a Malfoy. Don't forget it!"

"We won't," answered Draco, taking Hermione's hand in his. "We won't," he said once more to the green fire, as his parents vanished through the floo.

Draco walked Hermione to Gryffindor tower. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "I'll see you at breakfast, love. Sleep well and have wonderful dreams."

"Goodnight, Draco. I love you," said Hermione, giving one more kiss. They parted reluctantly, and she could hear the fat lady sighing. "Young love – how wonderful…" before turning official and demanding the password.

"True love" answered Hermione, and the painting swung aside to let her in.

Harry and Ginny were also saying "goodnight" to each other at the foot of the steps to the dormitories. Hermione smiled at them and then went up the stairs, followed shortly by Ginny.

Harry was lying on his bed, his eyes staring at the canopy, not really seeing it. His mind was still occupied by the evens of the weekend. It was simply unbelievable. He would have never thought of befriending Draco, and certainly not his parents, yet he was now on first name relations with them. Having Draco befriend Hermione had seemed even less likely, yet now they were engaged and seemed fiercely in love. He then thought of Ron. For seven years he had been accustomed to hearing him swear in practically every sentence, despite Hermione's efforts. Ron also used to talk with his mouth full, but no more. A day with Luna changed it completely. Ron seemed to be absolutely in love with Luna. Knowing the girl, Harry was sure she would keep Ron interested for many years to come. It made him smile, thinking of little redhead girls with radish earrings looking for Wruksputs.

He sighed delightedly and fell asleep still smiling.

**A/N**: This concludes the weekend and the story. I was hoping for more feedback, yet the main point is in having people read my story and hopefully enjoy it.


End file.
